June 8th, 1944
Note: This is a prequel to June 8th, 2013. 'Introduction' June 24th, 2012 06:17 DOCUMENT FAF-1147 - Briefing from Gen. Adams On June 8th, 2012, a number of files were uncovered, detailing a series of experiments by the Axis powers to manufacture the ultimate weapon. According to a briefing resting loosely on top of the filing cabinet in which the aforementioned files were uncovered: UPDATE 12/2/2015: By order of Gen. Jensen, all location names are to be completely removed from all copies of this document, including any internally distributed copies. All team members involved in the execution of "Operation Ritter" are to be under the guard of no fewer than four (4) armed security personnel at all times. See document FAF-2048 for details. Hoping to gain an edge in the war, Axis powers set up a laboratory in a remote region of ███████. There, they commenced research on what was to be the ultimate weapon. In the building where the files were recovered, five skeletons were discovered, each twisted into a gruesome position and each missing at least one limb. Two wore the raiment of guards, while two were clothed in the garb of prisoners. The last was clad in a lab coat - a scientist. The two dressed as prisoners were extremely curious: one bore the marks of high-level radiation exposure, and one of our Geiger counters revealed high levels of radiation within several feet of the skeleton. The other appears to have been a very large human being, approximately eleven feet tall. Examination of the bone is underway, but at first glance the bone appears thicker than average human bone. I have here the aforementioned files and leave you to judge for yourselves what has transpired. 'The Files' An unusually short briefing, resting atop the filing cabinet in which the other files were discovered. It reads as follows: "January 3rd, 1944 17:06 Briefing from Col. Ritter Greetings. This laboratory at ███████ has been established for the purpose of researching the ultimate weapon to defeat the Allies and establish the superiority of the Fatherland. Your research duties will include caring for three (3) test subjects, who are prisoners-of-war and of no other value to us. You are free to test any weapon design you may come up with on them. At least five (5) armed guards are to be stationed around the laboratory at any given time. Col. Klaus Ritter" The briefing shows that official research was indeed conducted in the lab at ███████, and that a Colonel Ritter authorized it. It also reveals that five armed guards and three subjects were present - three of the guards and one of the subjects were among those that vanished from the laboratory. A note found atop the briefing, written in haste. "According to the three surviving researchers, Su splatter has been slowly transforming since late March, but they never knew it would escalate to this. I have distracted it from the others to give them time to escape, sealing my own fate. Most of the deceased are marked by blast marks on the floor where they died, pardoning the two other test subjects and two guards and a researcher killed in crossfire. I told the others to meet me under this window, so I could jump into the vehicle, but I hear it pounding on the door now. By the time I unlatch the window it will be in here. I'd like to say goodbye to my family before it gets ahold of me. Signed, Kla splatter Ri - " The last word ends in a mark as if the pen was dragged across it. We are unable to verify that the signature is that of Klaus Ritter - which appears likely - but, as such, we must assume that it is until further evidence can be procured. Until we can find out for sure investigation is still classified as unfinished. Addendum: The name covered by the blood splatter may very well be Subject C. There is no other name that could fit there. A document found at the very top of the stack of papers inside of the filing cabinet. It details several different versions of an "ultimate weapon". "The scientists have formulated three different versions of this 'ultimate weapon' we have been asked to research. They are as follows: A beam of particulate matter of some sort. (Subject A.) An artificial 'super-soldier'. (Subject B.) A potent contagious living fluid, or virus. (Subject C.) The twelve scientists we have have been divided into three groups of four to study their individual topics. - ███████,, head of the research department." Due to potential protocol violation, only select members of the investigation are to be given access to the name of the researcher, as it has been discovered that he has a living descendant who is currently being tracked down. A manila folder containing three stapled bundles of paper, each detailing the research and experiments of the three aforementioned groups of scientists. The research itself has been contained in the event that one may attempt to replicate the results, but the results and experiments are as follows: The "particulate matter beam" turned out to be, although the scientists were not entirely aware of it, a beam of gamma rays emitted by the substance they were using as an "energy core". The carefully constructed mechanisms on the device failed to harness the energy of the radioactive substance, and after repeated tests on Subject A (who showed no immedate symptoms), the project was scrapped approximately one-third of the way into the lab's lifespan. Each test consisted of a ten-second "firing" of the beam at Subject A. Subject A was said to become extremely weak and easily sickened after the experiments stopped, and his condition apparently persisted until the time of his death. The "super-soldier" idea yielded better results than the "particulate matter beam". Had they survived, the discoveries of these scientists could have greatly benefited humankind. As it is, much of the research has been lost as to the actual creation of the super-soldier. Subject B was the test subject on which these experiments were performed. After repeated surgeries and injections of chemicals (among them a weakly radioactive isotope of barium), his bone had been reinforced with carbon fibers and his muscles inflated by injections of steroids and HGH among other things. No other information is available on the creation of this new human, but some is available on the aftermath of the experiments (see Laboratory Log, below). Interestingly enough, many of the papers relating to the "super-soldier" project were torn as if by long claws, and several bore an odd green jelly-like substance at the edges of these rips. The substance has since been removed from the papers and is quarantined until further notice. The potent virus idea is by far the most detailed and methodical of the three documents. It closely details the painstaking creation of an artificial virus meant to stimulate the production of a degenerative compound within human cells, thus rendering those infected limp and useless. Subject C, the third prisoner, was the one that this virus was tested on. He at first displayed signs of weakness, but after repeated exposure to the virus, he seemed to become stronger and, as noted by one scientist, "feral". Judging from these three documents, it can safely be reasoned that the first skeleton, bearing high levels of radiation and obvious signs of radiation exposure, was Subject A, and that the second, unnaturally large skeleton was Subject B. Further analysis of the bone has yet to occur, but if said analysis reveals carbon fibers we will know for sure that the second skeleton was Subject B. Laboratory Log. A log on the behavior of the three subjects was discovered beneath the details of the three experiments. Translated, it reads as follows. "March 4th, 1944 Subject A displays extended apathy and illness even a week after the weapon project was cancelled. We hope that he does not continue this trend, as he may be made useful for other projects. Subject B seems to display an urge to wander the corridors - twice now we have found him out of his containment cell, patrolling the corridors as if he were on guard. When asked as to why he did this, his only response was that 'evil lurks the building.' A new containment cell is currently under construction. One with reinforced doors. Subject C, on the other hand, moves frantically about his cell, muttering obscenities and other comments whenever someone enters. It has lately been noted that Subject C stares behind the researchers when they enter the room, and the analysis of recordings has shown that many of his comments are about a nameless 'evil'. Could this 'evil' be related to the one perceived by Subject B?" "March 31st, 1944 Subject A still shows no signs of interest in the world around him, instead constantly muttering about the strange feelings he has been experiencing. It has been decided that further observation of Subject A should not be written down unless said subject were to display an unusual action or characteristic. A's 'strange feelings' are probably due to radiation exposure, not the 'evil' that the other two subjects felt. This note has been added to deter the more occult-minded of those involved in the investigation from theorizing that this 'evil' was affecting everyone. - Gen. Jensen Subject B has not managed to escape his cell ever since being moved to the new cell, and we hope that he stops thinking about this 'evil', as his misgivings about certain areas of the laboratory are beginning to interfere with our research. Subject C, however, seems to be growing wilder by the day. His fingernails, no matter how much they are trimmed off, seem to be growing back longer and sharper, almost becoming extensions of his fingers." No more significant entries (that is, entries not detailing the same things as this one) appear until May. "May 16th, 1944 Subject A has begun to walk around his containment cell without stopping. He mutters endlessly of something watching him during the night, from Subject C's cell. After around half an hour his legs will collapse from overuse - apparently the weapon we used on him did something after all. We are doing our best to prevent him from moving too much. now they realize their particle beam thing was actually detrimental to the health of Subject A... - Col. Harrier Subject B has not ceased his habit of avoiding certain areas of the lab, and we have been forced to reroute the path we take from his cell to the testing area to avoid areas that he will not go into. Subject C, however, has changed frighteningly: his skin tone seems to have darkened terribly, and his saliva has taken on a strange greenish tint. We hope the virus isn't responsible for this, but if it is, it should not be replicated. green stuff on the papers about Subject B was probably some of this spit stuff. - Col. Harrier" The scientists are beginning to become aware of the effects of their experiments, but by now it is almost too late. An audio tape detailing what is to be the last report of the lab's run. Apparently meant to be a routine report, the audio tape was to become a crucial piece in our investigation, revealing what happened to the lab's residents. It was found with three close-set gouge marks, as if something tried to destroy it but was apparently unaware of the tape's durability. A translated transcription is as follows: "June 8th, 1944...we are cancelling our experiments. Subject C has become something inhuman, and we do not believe it is entirely because of our virus. The 'evil' he was muttering about before...it seems to be manifesting itself in him. scientist's voice begins to waver from its monotony here. He is to be terminated this evening - crashing noise from a distance. - ...what was that? minutes of the recording are silent apart from footsteps on metal and distant shouts....Oh God, oh God...Subject C has escaped... second crash. And...The sounds of fighting are heard, along with gunfire, before several men scream and a loud clang is heard. Subject A is dead - his throat is out...shout of alarm. This may be our last recording....oh God, Subject B has escaped as well...he's running towards us...but...he is now attacking Subject C. gunfire is heard. A loud, very deep shout is heard, saying something like "His only weakness is - " before being cut off by a loud scream, evidently from Subject C. OH, FUCK! SAVE YOURSELVES! COME ON! RUN! footsteps, then a loud bellow and a splattering noise. End tape." Our interpretation is as follows: Subject C escaped and killed Subject A before turning on the researchers and guards. Subject B broke free from his containment, attempting to save the guards and researchers by attacking Subject C. Apparently Subject B understood the "weakness" of Subject C, but was cut off by Subject C's scream. (Audio analysis has been unable to The researcher recording fled the scene and apparently wrote the note found attached to the underside of the tape before filing away the documents. It is believed that the splattering noise came from Subject B's blood as Subject C slashed at him. The researcher appears to have attempted to document everything he could, and his contributions may prove valuable. A small notebook taped to the underside of the audio tape transcribed above. It reads: "13:04 June 8th - Subject C has escaped. Possessed by a demon - no, fuck the people calling me a superstitous idiot, that's the only thing it can be. Subject B seems to be the only one who has had any effect on Subject C so far - our bullets have been useless. Most of the guards have been slain. Oh God...General Ritter is visiting tomorrow. Subject C - or whatever the fuck that thing is now - has retired to some tunnel in the basement...the surviving guard, two researchers, and I are going to attempt to hitch a ride out of here. 11:31 June 9th - General Ritter has arrived. We're going to see if we can get out... 12:42 June 9th - The thing came back out of its hiding place. General Ritter saved all of us by distracting it and running the other way. I hear it now, it's lost him, it's frustrated. I think he's running between rooms, I keep hearing doors. Perhaps he's trying to distract it. He told us to meet him under this very window in the vehicle once we get out, so that's what we'll do. That's the end of this note. I'm leaving this place." The notebook ends here. Nobody is sure how it became attached to the underside of the audio tape. 'Conclusions' We have since managed to piece together most of the story: The researchers tested three different types of "ultimate weapon". One was a short-term failure, although it resulted in severe radiation sickness later on. The second resulted in a large being that seemed only to do good, including fighting evil for the sake of its captors. The third resulted in a demonic being that had once been human, immune to bullets but not something else (the words of Subject B drowned by the scream sound like "its name", which may mean that shouting out its name weakens it to those that shout it). This being, on June 8th, 1944, escaped its confines and proceeded to kill everything it could. A vehicle brought by General Ritter resulted in the salvation of several researchers and a guard from the building, although General Ritter met his own death there in saving the others. There are still several fuzzy parts: What is the green substance left on the papers about Subject B? Colonel Harrier believes it is Subject C's saliva, but why would saliva be on its claws? Why were the papers about Subject B destroyed? Could it be that Subject C didn't want anyone to replicate the experiment and uncover its weakness to Subject B's kind? Why did all of the people killed directly by Subject C vanish and leave a blast mark where they had fallen? These questions remain unanswered. Category:Demon/Devil Category:History Category:Science